date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅲ Episode 1
is the 1st episode of the anime's third season. It aired on niconico on January 7, 2019 and TV broadcast on January 11, 2019. Synopsis 30 years ago, a spacial quake in Eurasia destroyed the area in which it occurred in while claiming the lives of over 150 million. These kind of disaster have been done, whether purposely or unintentionally, by female beings known as Spirits, whose existence have been kept secret from the public since they were first discovered. In the present, Shido Itsuka has encountered several of the Spirits over the course of a few months. During that time, he has managed to seal their power and, with help from the organization known as Ratatoskr, to help them better integrate with humans in order to live a normal life. In the Itsuka household, each of the sealed Spirits -- Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino, and the Yamai twins -- have created a stew for Shido to try. Shido is hesitant to give it a taste due to its odd color and ingredients put in it, which consist of food each of the Spirits love the most. Kaguya then tells Kotori Itsuka to add one of her's to complete it, and she adds in her chuppa-chup to the stew. Shido reluctantly gives the stew a taste and comments that it is surprisingly good, making the Spirits happy and shocking Kotori. Everyone then sit to eat the stew together. Shido looks at the TV and sees Miku Izayoi performing on-stage. He says that due to her work as an idol, Miku can't join them to eat, but then Miku herself enters the room. She reveals that the performance they are watching of her is simply a precious recording that looks live. Miku then asks for a kiss from each of the girls, claiming today to be her birthday and begins chasing the Yamai twins, with Tohka trying to stop her. Kotori jumps in and hits Miku on the back, ending her shenanigan. She then joins the rest to eat the stew the others made but burns her lips in the process. Miku then requests a kiss from Shido to "heal her lips" and leans in to kiss him. Tohka stands up to tell her that's not how burns work. Yuzuru then pretends to have burned her lips and asks Shido for a kiss as well. Kaguya then intentionally burns her lips, while Yoshinon tells him not to forget Yoshino. Jealous, Tohka eats her stew and feigns having burned her lips too, much to Shido's chagrin. Kotori calls to Shido and pretends having burned her lips too. Miku then proposes to kiss each of the girls to make them feel better, which they all reject. Somebody rings the door bell and Shido goes to check who it is and finds Origami Tobiichi. Origami gives Shido a pot of stew she made for him and reveals that her stew is made of turtle, scorpion and seal body parts boiled in energy drink which shocks him speechless. Origami then asks that he tell her what his thoughts on her stew is the next time they meet and leaves. A spacequake alarm sets off and Kotori calls to Shido, with him nodding in response. At sunset, Shido is teleported to an abandoned amusement park where the sight of spacialquake was detected. Shido comments on the park's derelict state, which Kotori informs that the park has been abandoned for 30 years since the first spacial quake incident, with it having been untouched to this day. Aboard <Fraxinus> with her crew, Kotori informs him that the Spirit they are looking for moved to that area from where the spacequake's original impact zone was, while reminding Shido that he needs to find the Spirit first before the Anti-Spirit Team shows up. While walking through the park, Shido finds an attraction in the park that looks in perfect condition. Masaomi Mikimoto and Hinako Shiizaki report that the they are detecting faint waves of Spirit energy nearby and that the attraction is a manifestation of the Spirit's power. As Shido looks around for the Spirit, he hears a surprised voice above him. Shido catches sight of the Spirit, a young woman standing atop the attraction, wearing a witch's costume, who then jumps down in front of him. She asks Shido what he is doing in a place like th name andis, as people usually take shelter when a Spirit appears. When options for Shido's response appear, the Fraxinus' all immediately pick their choice and it is a tie between the first two options. Opining for option one, Munechika Nakatsugawa thinks it would be best to behave normally as they don't know the Spirit's own behavior yet, but Kozue Minowa votes for option two as she believes the Spirit is a 'big sister' type and voices out how Shido can tackle maternal instincts. After considering, Kotori instructs Shido to do option two, but use puppy eyes. Shido goes with it and answers to the Spirit that he ended up here as he was late to take shelter. The Spirit then asks his Shido answers accordingly. The Spirit then introduces herself as Natsumi, and suggests that Shido call her that without the need of formalities. Natsumi then asks Shido if he thinks she is beautiful, and Shido responds affirmattively. Natsumi then happily asks Shido which part of her does he find beautiful. Shido shyly points to her eyes, nose, figure and hair, making Natsumi overjoyed and hugs him, surprising Shido. Kotori tells Shido that the AST have arrived, who then take aim and open fire on them. Natsumi reassures Shido and summons her Angel, , against the missiles, turning them into harmless cartoonish objects. Natsumi then targets the AST and uses her Angel to turn their equipment into animal costumes, causing them to fall down on the ground unconscious. Natsumi tells Shido that they should escape while they can, but just as they do, one of the transformed missiles hit nearby, causing smoke to erupt and Natsumi to sneeze and temporarily change into a mysterious form before quickly turning back just as Shido opens his eyes. Looking at Natsumi, Shido asks if she is okay, but is contacted by Kotori to inform him that Natsumi's mood had suddenly plummet. Natsumi, visibly distressed, asks if Shido saw something and demands that he doesn't play dumb. Angered, Natsumi threatens to ruin Shido's life before using her Angel to fly away. The next day, Shido arrives at school late in the afternoon, but is greeted with cold glares by his classmates. Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura and Mii Fujibakama then confront him over his actions earlier: making flirtatious advances on Ai and lifting up Mai and Mii's skirts. The trio add that he harrassed Tohka as well during it all. Shido tries to plead his innocence as he had just gotten to school and was busy with something else, but nobody believes him. When Origami appears and starts creating another scene, along with Ms. Okamine and Hiroto Tonomachi revealing that they too were apparently harassed by him, Shido makes a run for it and hides in one of the classrooms as everyone chases after him. Coming out, he looks around and, to his shock, finds himself standing across the hallway before his doppelganger runs away. Shido gives chase. Reaching the school roof, Shido confronts his doppelganger who reveals himself to be Natsumi, having disguised herself as Shido and was the one behind all of the accusations against him. As Natsumi threatens him, Tohka and Origami burst through the door and find both Shidos, much to their bewilderment. Fortunately, both Tohka and Origami are able to correctly deduce who the real Shido is. Infuriated that her disguise was easily seen through, Natsumi reverts back and makes an escape on her Angel. Five days later, in the Itsuka household, Shido wonders what Natsumi may be planning next. Suddenly, Kotori jumps from behind the couch and lands on him, comically causing Shido pain. Kotori then shows him a letter they received from the mail, courtesy of Natsumi. Shido opens the letter and sees 12 photos in it, each containing an image of people he knows. Shido and Kotori also find a note Natsumi wrote. "Among these 12 people, I am here. Can you find me before they disappear?", Kotori reads from the letter. She assumes that Natsumi has impersonated someone among the 12 photos, including herself. Shido is stunned by this revelation as Kotori tells him that he needs to find Natsumi before all of them are gone as Natsumi's laugh echoes from afar. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Mayuri *Origami Tobiichi *Natsumi *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Kyoji Kawagoe *Kozue Minowa *Hinako Shiizaki *Masaomi Mikimoto *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Tamae Okamine *Hiroto Tonomachi Trivia *The episode first released in theaters in Shinjuku for a limited airing on December 25, 2018. *The necklace Yuzuru can be seen wearing during the dinner scene is the same one Shido bought for her in the movie. Major Events *Shido meets Natsumi for the first time. *Mistaking Shido to have seen her 'secret', Natsumi threatens to ruin his life. *Natsumi orchestrates a 'game' where Shido must find her amongst 12 people she is impersonating as. *Miku's line about it being her birthday and wanting a kiss is a reference to the short story, Mukuro Hair. Differences from the Light Novel *Kotori's interview of Miku is omitted in this episode. **Additionally Miku asking for forgiveness from the other sealed Spirits is also omitted *Kotori checking up on Mana and their discussion concerning Phantom are omitted from this episode. *Shido's first encounter with Natsumi happened at night, whereas in this episode it happened at dusk. Additionally his clothing is different in this episode compared to the Light Novel *Events that happened in the school differ greatly from this episode in comparison to the Light Novel, such as: **Natsumi (as Shido) harassing Tohka, Ai, Mai and Mii are shown as flashbacks instead **Origami does not block Shido when he is about to run away **Shido is confronted by Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tamae and Tonomachi in the same classroom as everyone else instead of in a different one **Shido's attempt to escape only to be held back by Kaguya and Yuzuru **Shido faking to take off his pants in front of Kaguya, Yuzuru and Tamae in order to escape them. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3